Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to processing print requests. More particularly, embodiments relate, to utilizing a target printer to acquire a driver to process a print request.
Discussion
Typically, a driver may be used to translate commands from a client device (e.g., a notebook computer) to a command understood by a target device (e.g., a printer). In order to complete a print request from client device, a printer driver may be installed on the client device. A client device user may not know, however, where to find that particular printer driver, or how to install it.